


now and forever

by reasoniwantyoutostay



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Even Bech Næsheim, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Isak Valtersen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/pseuds/reasoniwantyoutostay
Summary: Isak began transitioning two years ago and there'd been many milestones along the way. Coming out to his friends and family, changing his name, starting his hormone therapy. But this milestone, one he'd been dreaming about for far too long, was just for Even and him to explore together.





	now and forever

**Author's Note:**

> The dildo Isak uses is called a Realdoe. Essentially a hands/harness free dildo. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Realdoe pic](https://feeldoe.com/new_member.html)

Maybe the middle of the day, during one of the hottest summers on record, was not the best time to go running. Isak wiped more sweat from his eyes and then veered into the park to grab a drink from the water fountain and wait for Jonas to catch up. 

“Dude! Why you gotta be so fast! Did you double dose today?” A huffing and puffing Jonas said as he stumbled up to the water fountain. 

Isak laughed. “Whatever! I’ve been faster than you since we were nine.” It was true but the fact that Isak’s hormone therapy was helping him rapidly increase his muscle mass sure didn’t hurt. 

“Fine I guess you’re right.” Jonas sulked for a moment before complaining, “Fuck it’s hot out here.” Isak watched as Jonas absentmindedly pulled his t-shirt over his head. It was such a casual movement, something he’d done his whole life. For Isak it was a learned response to being hot in public. And really it had only been the last few weeks where he’d felt somewhat comfortable being shirtless in public. He was lucky he’d always had a small chest even before taking testosterone. Then the combination of working out like a beast and hormone therapy helped him feel like he could pass in public. Having supportive friends and an amazing boyfriend sure helped too. 

Following Jonas’ lead Isak pulled his t-shirt over his head and tucked it into the waistband of his shorts. It still felt a bit awkward but he knew he was lucky to not have to wear a binder. 

“Damn Isak” Isak flinched at the face Jonas was making. Had he gone too far? Had be made his friend uncomfortable? It was hard to let go of these thoughts that had raced through his head for so many years. Always trying to blend in when he felt like he was constantly sticking out. 

“You’re looking jacked!” Isak exhaled as Jonas playfully shoved Isak. 

“Thanks. Going to the gym is definitely helping with all this second puberty crap. As if it wasn’t hard enough to go through it once.” 

“Does Even go to the gym with you?” 

“No he prefers to stay home and make me food for when I return.”

“Damn you really have it made. Can I borrow that perfect boyfriend of yours one day?”

“Nope! He’s mine. Always has been. Always will be.” 

“Ya ya. I get it. You’re high school sweethearts and you’ll be together forever. You don't have to rub it in.”

“Maybe we’ll find you an Even one day. Or… maybe you and Eva could just accept the fact that you’re still into each other and get on with it.”

“We are NOT talking about that.”

“Come on! She was practically sitting on your lap last weekend at that party.”

“Nope! I’m running away now and I don’t care if that looks like I’m avoiding things. Bye!!”

Jonas shoved Isak again and ran towards the sidewalk. Isak laughed. He didn’t know what he would do without his best friend. Jonas had been there through so many down points in the last few years, he had really become more like family. As tough as life could get Isak always knew he could rely on Jonas. 

Their banter continued as they ran through the streets of Oslo, dodging strollers and dogs nipping at their heals. When they finally rounded the corner to Isak’s street they confirmed  plans to meet up the next day, swimming and beers down by the harbour, and with a quick salute from Isak Jonas was off down the sidewalk. 

——

As Isak opened the door and kicked off his shoes he yelled out “Hey babe I’m ho…” Instantly Isak had the wind knocked out of him as his giraffe of a boyfriend pushed him up against the door. Even’s lips were on him right away. Between urgent kisses Even was mumbling “Fuck…OMG…what took you so long…fuck you’re so hot…you drive me crazy Isak…Isak…Isak” Isak melted at the sound of his own name. It had been two years since Even had first called him that but it never got old. Especially when he was saying it so desperately. 

Before he knew it Isak’s arms were pinned above him as Even licked and kissed up Isak’s neck. “Fuck…baby…” Even started to move further down, nipping at Isak’s collarbone. “I should take a shower. God I must stink.”

Even moved lower, “No. You smell amazing.” Isak squirmed at the sensation of Even’s tongue tickling the soft hairs in his underarm. “You smell like Isak…” lick “and boys” lick “and…sex.” Isak was suddenly entranced by the way Even was…worshipping him. That was the only word that came to mind. Isak’s eyes rolled back in his head as Even moved on to his other underarm. Licking and kissing and worshipping his boyfriend. 

Isak wanted to touch Even, to worship him too. But as he moved to bring his arms down Even pressed his hands harder into the door. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

Isak gasped as Even’s tongue circled around Isak’s nipple. One thing that hadn’t changed with the testosterone was the sensitivity of Isak’s nipples. The fact that Even had easier access to them now was a win for both of them. The drag of Even’s tongue across his nipple made Isak moan with pleasure. He could feel his back arching off the door to increase the pressure of Even’s tongue on his chest. His whole body was tingling now. Even was a man on a mission and Isak knew his boyfriend wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted, Isak on the bed (or floor) floating on a wave of pleasure that satiated him for days. 

After giving Isak’s other nipple the same careful attention and continuing to make Isak squirm and groan against the door Even finally let go of Isak’s arms only to drop to his knees in front of him. Isak’s hands fell to Even’s long, soft hair. “Even…fuck…baby” 

Even looked up with hooded eyes as he kissed down Isak’s treasure trail. As he got to the waistband of Isak’s shorts he started to pull them down lower, and lower, and lower. “I need you in my mouth. It’s all I’ve been thinking about all day.” Isak’s hands gripped Even’s hair tighter. Even’s mouth was heaven but even better was when he would say… “I need to suck your cock Isak.” There it was. Isak almost came just from hearing Even say it. 

A year ago Isak didn’t even want to think about, let alone talk about, that part of his body. It didn’t look or feel like anything he could connect with sexually or otherwise. But slowly, with Even’s patient love and Isak’s hormone therapy, he started to reconnect that part of his body with pleasure. What used to be his clit had grown over time and now when he was aroused it swelled and the sensitive head pressed forward. The fact that Even seemed to derive just as much pleasure from watching Isak melt into a puddle every time he begged to give Isak a blow job didn’t hurt either. How Isak ended up with this Pan Unicorn of a boyfriend he would never understand. But understanding wasn’t important right now. What was important was trying to stay on his feet as Even sucked on Isak’s cock. 

The way he flicked his tongue over the head made Isak’s knees buckle. The slurping sounds Even made as he sucked the whole length into his mouth made Isak’s heart beat faster. Their moans filled the apartment (and probably the hallway outside too) as Even quickened his pace and Isak’s orgasm rushed forward.  

“Fuck…baby…I’m gonna cum…Oh fu…” The sudden lose of Even’s mouth almost made him crumble to the floor except for the fact that Even was now pinning Isak to the door with his whole body. Nibbling at Isak’s ear he whispered, “I want you to fuck me Isak. I want you to fuck me with your cock.”

Isak pulled his head back which just resulted in him banging his head against the door. “Ow!” 

“Oh baby. Are you OK?” Even shifted from sexy to doting in point two seconds. 

“Ya I’m fine.” Isak said as he rubbed the back of his head. “I just…umm what did you say?” 

Even’s eyes met Isak’s and he repeated clearly “I want you to fuck me with your cock.” 

“Umm well I know my cock has grown quite a bit lately but I’m not sure if I’d actually be able to get it inside you. I can fuck you with my fingers baby.” Isak said as he leaned in for a kiss. 

Even pulled back. “Nope. I need your cock. Nothing else will do.” Isak watched as Even reached his long arm towards their kitchen table and picked up a small box. “It came in the mail today baby. I want you to use it on me.”

Isak looked down at the box and saw the label. [Realdoe®](https://feeldoe.com/new_member.html). Oh fuck. His cock had arrived. Damn. And Even wanted him to use it right now. Tonight. Isak thought he’d have some time to play with it, get comfortable with it before Even saw him with it on. 

“Unless…oh fuck I’m sorry babe. You don’t have to. I don't want to pressure you.” Even leaned his forehead against Isak’s. It calmed Isak instantly. This was Even. If he couldn’t be vulnerable with him who could he be vulnerable with? And Even had been there through all the awkward moments, in the bedroom and out. 

“I…” Isak took a deep breath. “I want to babe. God I’ve wanted to fuck you with a cock for so long. But…I’m just nervous. What if it doesn’t work? What if it doesn’t feel good? For you or for me?” Isak’s head dropped, it all felt so overwhelming. 

“Hey.” Even tilted Isak’s chin up. “We’ll take it slow OK. We only have to do what feels good. It’s just you and me right? Just Isak and Even like always. Now and forever.”

“I love you Even.” Isak leaned in for a slow reassuring kiss. After a few moments of slow lingering kisses Isak realized something. “OK this explains why you’re so horny today.”

Even blushed a bit. “OK you got me.” 

Isak laughed softly before grabbing the box from Even’s hand and leading him to their bedroom. 

Even took off his clothes as Isak opened the box. Sitting down across from each other on the bed they both stared down at the lifelike dildo sitting between them. 

“Doesn’t it come with a vibrator?” Even said as he reached for the box and gave it a little shake. A small silver bullet vibe dropped out. 

Isak took the dildo in his hand and turned it over. He could see where the vibrator went and slid it in. Now holding the bulb at the end, the part that made this a hand’s free (and harness free) cock, he turned the vibrator on. “Oh fuck. Yup this is going to be interesting.” 

Even’s hand reached up to hold the end of the cock. “Yup. Very interesting.”, he smiled as his hand quivered lightly with the vibrations. 

“Do you want to try putting it…on.” Even asked tentatively. 

“Can we just chill for a bit?” Isak asked knowing the answer would be yes. 

“Of course babe. Come here.” 

Isak turned off the vibrator and put the dildo on the night table. Sliding across the bed right into Even’s arms, Isak instantly felt calm. 

“I love you Isak.” Even said as he kissed Isak’s temple. 

“I love you too babe.” Isak tilted his head up and met Even’s lips. The urgency of their kisses just a few minutes ago had disappeared. Now it felt like they had all the time in the world to explore with their lips, their hands, their whole bodies. Lingering kisses inspired wandering hands which encouraged grinding hips.

Isak’s hands wrapped around his boyfriend’s ass as he pulled Even on top of him. His hands dug into Even’s ass, creating a rhythm that made them both moan with pleasure. Slowly Isak let his fingers graze Even’s tight hole, teasing the soft pucker there. Even’s kisses once again became intermixed with mumbling. 

“Isak…yes…oh fuck play with my ass…fuck I love it…touch me…please…more.” 

“Mmm such a needy boy.” Isak praised Even. “I think that ass deserves some more attention.”

Without any prompting Even got onto all fours in the middle of the bed. Needy boy was definitely accurate. 

“Mmmm,” Isak placed his hands on Even’s ass, “ So beautiful.” 

Even looked back and smiled. 

“You ready for me to eat out that perfect asshole of yours?” Isak said while parting Even’s cheeks, that soft pucker revealing itself.

“Ya baby. I need you…” Even gasped as Isak licked from his balls all the way to his hole. 

Isak loved making his boyfriend gasp and moan and whimper at his touch. The sounds that came out of those plump lips had brought Isak right to edge so many times. 

As Even fell forward onto his chest he arched his ass even further in the air. He knew what Even liked. Quick flicks right on his rim, the way Isak would suck on his hole and then fuck him with his tongue, and, just to ease the intensity, soft kisses all over his ass. Isak knew how to bring Even right to edge of pleasure and then back off. 

Isak buried his face in Even’s ass, ready with all his tricks. But before he could even flick his tongue Even was pulling away. 

“What’s wrong babe?” Isak asked. “Is that too much?”

“No fuck it’s so good. Your stubble. Fuck I’ve never felt it there before.” 

Isak’s rubbed his hand on his own face. Yup his stubble was definitely coming in now. It had only been in the last few weeks that his facial hair had started to show. Of course that was combined with a second round of acne but eventually he knew he’d be able to grow quite an impressive beard. Probably more impressive than his smooth wonder of a boyfriend. 

Isak leaned forward again and this time just gently rubbed his face against Even’s ass. Even jumped but Isak held him in place. 

“You like that baby? Your boyfriend’s stubble tickling your asshole?” 

“Yes” Even whimpered.

Isak smiled as he parted Even’s cheeks and dove in, making sure to rub his face across Even’s balls and taint and hole again and again. 

Soon Isak was reaching for the lube. Slicking his fingers up he began teasing one then two then three fingers deep inside Even. Even’s hips were pressing back into Isak’s fingers, pleading for more. 

As Isak leaned in to kiss Even’s ass again he spotted the dildo on the nightstand. With Even squirming underneath him and literally begging for Isak to fuck him he finally felt ready. Keeping his rhythm up with one hand he used the other to reach for the dildo. After slicking up the bulb end he reached between his legs and slid it inside. Looking down he surprised himself. It looked almost…real. Reaching down to touch it he didn’t even notice his other hand had stopped it’s steady rhythm. 

“Babe?” Even picked up his head and looked back. “Oh fuck”

Just as quickly as Even had hopped onto all fours he had now turned around, his face inches from the head. “Fuck that looks so hot. Can I suck on it?” 

Isak nodded, words didn’t seem possible right now. Pressing his hips forward he let the head of his new cock connect with Even’s lips. Even’s tongue circled the head as he looked up at Isak. _This is one hell of a mindfuck,_ Isak thought as he watched Even slowly suck the end of the cock inside his mouth. Even’s head started to bob up and down the length of the cock. Soon he was deep throating it, gagging a bit when he let it hit the back of his throat. Another sound Isak was falling in love with, his boyfriend gagging on his big cock. 

As if Isak wasn’t turned on enough, the next time Even sucked the cock right to the back of his throat his top lip grazed Isak’s sensitive cock head. The real one. The one that sent sparks shooting through his whole body every time Even’s wet lips touched it. 

“Fuck Even…yes…suck on it…do that again.” Even obliged while glancing up at Isak, that look of worship in his eyes again. 

Isak held onto the base of the cock and pulled out the next time Even’s head bobbed. “Stick your tongue out baby.” As Even’s wet tongue hung out of his mouth Isak slapped his big cock on it. “You want that inside you baby? Want me to fuck you?”

“Mmmmhmmm…please Isak.” Even’s head nodded frantically. 

“Say it.” 

“Isak I want you to fuck me with your cock. Please baby. I need it so bad.”

“Turn around love.” 

Once again Even was quick to obey and returned to his position on all fours, his ass tilted high into the air. 

Isak slicked up his cock and Even’s hole once more. Already Even was pressing his hips back, searching for that contact he so desperately needed. 

“Are you ready?” Isak asked as he gently pressed the head against Even’s hole. 

“Yes, yes. I’m ready. Do it.” Even replied, looking back at Isak with a wanton look in his eyes. 

Isak guided his cock slowly into Even’s inviting hole. His rim spread beautifully and Even was instantly moaning in pleasure. Isak was so ready to drive his cock deep inside Even but he wanted to be careful. It was hard to get a sense of how Even’s ass was taking his cock.

“Is that OK baby? Can I go further?” 

“Yes…just…go slow…I’ll tell you when to stop.” Even panted out. 

Isak pressed his hips forward, trying to gage Even’s reaction while also being entranced by the sight of his cock disappearing into his boyfriend’s ass. Something he’d dreamt about for so long. 

“OK…” Even breathed out. “OK…stop…can you stop there for a sec?”

“Sure baby. Whatever you need.” Isak paused and leaned forward to kiss up Even’s back. The extra contact was exactly what they both needed to ground themselves in this moment of such overwhelming sensations. 

“Does it feel good baby? Having my cock in your ass?” Isak said as he nibbled on Even’s ear playfully.

“Fuck Isak. It’s everything. You fill me up so good.” Even whined out. “I’m ready baby. Fuck me. Fuck me with your cock Isak.”

Isak’s hips instantly started to rock back and forth. Gentle to start and then slowly, as Even’s hips started to move in tandem, Isak picked up the pace. He stood up on he knees once again so he could watch his cock sliding in and out of his boyfriend’s ass. Unfortunately on a particularly enthusiastic thrust his cock slipped out of Even’s ass and before he could stop it rammed into Even’s taint. 

“Oh fuck! Sorry babe!” Isak felt horrible as he heard Even wince in pain. “Are you OK? Fuck maybe I’m not ready for this.” Isak instantly felt defeated.

Even turned around quickly and took Isak’s face in his hands. “No babe. Don’t worry about it. You know I’ve done that to you too. It’s just the hazards of fucking. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure Isak. It felt amazing and I don’t want you to stop just because of one little hiccup. But if you’re not feeling it that’s OK too.”

“No! Fuck it felt so good. Watching my cock disappear inside you had me so close to the edge.”

“Mmm” Even hummed as he fell back on the bed and pulled Isak on top of him. “I love it when you say MY cock.”

Isak laughed softly. Even always knew what to say to make him feel better. “Do you want MY cock back inside you?”

“Yes please.” Even smiled up at his boyfriend as he hugged his legs around Isak’s waist. 

Isak reached down to guide his cock back inside Even, his fingers grazing the button for the vibrator. Isak paused before going further. 

“Even…is it OK if I try the vibrator?” 

“Fuck ya. Let’s give it a try.”

Isak pressed down on the small button and jumped a bit at the sudden sensation. He could feel it vibrating inside him, making that small bulb press against all the right spots. 

Even moaned as the head of Isak’s vibrating cock teased his hole. “Yup…that was a good choice…fuck Isak…put it inside me.”

Isak guided his cock back inside Even, both of them letting out deep moans of pleasure the further Isak pressed inside Even’s tight hole. 

“Oh my god…fuck Isak…yes right there.” Even’s fingers dug into Isak’s shoulders. 

Isak immediately felt like he had more control in this position and pulled out until just the tip was being squeezed inside Even’s hole. Thrusting forward Even’s ass opened up beautifully, his back arching off the bed.

“Again! Again baby! Fuck me!” The sound of Even’s desperate pleas, paired with the vibrations deep inside him, had Isak rushing close to the edge.

“Oh god Even…fuck this feels so good…I’m fucking you…I’m fucking you with my cock…I’m fucking you with my cock.”

“Yes baby! Harder! Harder!” Isak’s hips slammed into Even again and again. “Oh god Isak I’m so close. Touch me. Please!” Even whined desperately.

Isak’s hand shot down to grip around Even’s rock hard cock. He let his palm swipe over Even’s slit, using his precum to set a similarly brutal pace sliding up and down Even’s length. 

“Oh yes baby! Fuck I’m gonna cum! Cum with me Isak. Fuck the cum out of me!” 

Isak’s head dropped back at those words. That pinpoint of electricity inside of him suddenly started to spread throughout his whole body. The sensation was taking him higher, higher, and higher still. 

“Isak!” Even screamed into the room as he started to cum. Looking down to see Even’s cum all over his hand while his cock continued to slide in and out of his boyfriend’s hole made Isak reach the top of his high. And then he was falling. His insides gripping tightly around the bulb as his orgasm made his hips thrust erratically. 

Crumbling forward onto Even he let go a stream of moans. “Even! Even! Fuck! I’m cuming! I’m cuming!” 

“Ya baby! Fuck me while you cum!” Even’s words encouraged Isak’s hips to thrust deeper and deeper. 

“Say it…say it again” Isak moaned into Even’s neck. 

“Fuck me while you cum Isak. Fuck me with your big cock!” Isak felt his orgasm crest once again, he was at the whim of his boyfriend’s words. “God your cock feels so good baby. Fucking me so deep. I love it. I love you.” 

Finally Isak’s hips started to slow as he floated back to earth, his whole body tingling with pleasure. 

“I love you too baby. Oh my god I love you so much.” Isak nestled into Even’s neck as he flopped his full weight on top of Even. 

Even giggled and wrapped his arms tightly around Isak. “That was…that was…” Even couldn’t quite find the right word.

“Mind fucking blowing.” Isak sighed out. 

“Yup that’s a good way of putting it. So…when are we doing this again? Because I think I’m addicted to your cock.”

Isak laughed. “Umm I’m gonna need a few minutes. I think I finally understand this whole stamina thing now. Fucking someone is exhausting.”

Even let out a belly laugh and rolled Isak onto his side. They both tensed a bit as Isak turned the vibe off, slid his cock out of Even’s ass, and then out of himself. Taking a big breath Isak reached out his arms for Even. Even slid into them instantly, resting his head on Isak’s chest.

“Woah.” Isak sighed out. “I fucked you. I fucked my boyfriend with MY cock.”

“Yes you did baby and I fucking loved it.” Even gave a quick kiss to Isak’s chest. 

Isak hugged Even tighter as he closed his eyes. He wanted to hold onto this moment, every little detail, so he could remember it for years to come. There had been many public milestones along his journey. Coming out as trans to his friends and family, changing his name, all the transformations that were happening to his appearance. But this milestone…this one was just for him and Even. The man Isak knew would always be there with him through everything. Now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was originally created for my friend KT as a birthday present. Happy Birthday lovely!!


End file.
